


These Moments in Vibrant Hues

by AllTheseLittleWritings



Series: You Wish You Could Paint Our Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Laughter, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Paparazzi, Partying, Sleepless nights, boner in front of your eyes, closeting, drunk, drunk talk, love in LA, pap walks, waking up beside your love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheseLittleWritings/pseuds/AllTheseLittleWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes to pick Louis up from an LA club after a night of partying. Some heated moments ensue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments in Vibrant Hues

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome if you have arrived here to read, hope you enjoy :) This is the second story to the series "You Wish You Could Paint Our Love".

”So you couldn't sleep?” Alberto asks Harry, as he is going through his Instagram. 

”I sleep poorly when Louis isn't there.” Harry lifts his eyes to Alberto's, smiling at him. Harry keeps on watching images, the darkness of the car eating the faint lights coming in from outside. The phone screen illuminates Harry's face, his eyes glittering. A sight of Harry's smiling mom travels through the lines of Instagram from UK to the US, making Harry smile. 

 

The car stands by the back entrance of an LA club, where the paparazzi aren't allowed to come. Still Harry can see a group of people with their cameras ready, standing behind the corner, waiting to get pictures of Louis. Harry sighs, knowing what the pap walks are all about. Harry or Louis are made to be seen somewhere, with different people. To make people believe things that are fed to them, to believe things that aren't real. Sometimes though, the pictures don't speak those thousand words they are intended to.

 

Harry pockets his phone and watches the back entrance, waiting to see Louis walk out of the building. The car is silent. The black tinted windows protect Harry, the driver and Alberto, who is eating some chips from a plastic bag that rustles every time his hand dives in to reach a new snack. Harry's eyes feel heavy with sleep, but his mind stays alert with anticipation. 

 

Minutes pass, his mind becoming anxious. The time comes five in the morning, the early rays of sun trying to peak through the city skyline. Alberto's phone vibrates in his pocket, Harry turning his head towards the body guard. 

”Is he ready?” Harry's low voice vibrates through his mouth. 

”Yep, I'll get him.” Alberto opens the door to get out. He takes quick steps to the door, a strong built man opening the door for him. Alberto disappears inside. Harry's heart starts to fly in his chest, a smile spreading to his lips. 

 

He knows that Louis will be drunk. He knew that after Louis texted ”Your ynicorn haii and sweet arse shh be gere.” Harry had looked at the message for a beat longer, trying to understand the written words. He had burst out laughing, tears twinkling in the corners of his eyes, when he had unlocked the cryptic typos Louis had made. 

 

The door opens, first stepping out a couple of men working at the club. They come to stand next to the car, side by side, shielding Louis from the paparazzi waiting on the street. Harry turns in his seat to eye at the people with their professional cameras, them pointing towards the alley. Some flashes go off in an instant. The lights flicker like hundreds of lightnings on the street, the paparazzi not able to come closer. Harry turns back to spy the door, lowering himself on the backseat of the black range rover. 

 

Alberto walks out, holding Louis by his hand and waist. He can see Louis stumbling, his mouth pursed outwards. Alberto keeps saying something to his ear, Louis nodding. The car door next to Harry opens, Louis throwing himself inside. The lights flicker inside the car, catching Louis. The door closes after him, Louis repeating ”Sshhh, ssshhhh” to make himself quiet. Alberto sits in through the front door. the car comes to life and backs away from the narrow alley. 

”You are in the car Louis, you can talk.” Alberto says and smiles to Harry. 

”So that he wouldn't yell anything to the paparazzi.” Alberto lowers his voice, explaining the shushing to the waiting boyfriend. Harry nods and grins back. 

 

Harry rests his head against the back of the car, his eyes looking at Louis trying to sit on the leather seat, always sinking down to the space between the front and back seats. Harry's lopsided smile tries to rip wider, as Louis struggles to get up on the seat. His dark blue t-shirt is stained with some drink on the back, his jeans clinging to his legs even tighter than they were when Louis left. His right shoe laces on his Converse has untangled, the strings threatening to stay under Louis' other foot. Harry raises his brows, almost reaching towards Louis, to help him. The flashing lights take over the insides of the car, ending his attempts at coming to Louis' rescue. 

 

Harry covers his face with the beanie on his head, his black long sleeved shirt covering his tattoos. Harry's knees brush the seat in front of him, making him stay still and hope that the cameras won't catch him. The car bumps down the curb, to the road, the speed accelerating. 

 

Harry lifts his hands to reveal his face. He stops, as a liquor filled breath hits his mouth. Harry smiles, his hands exposing his eyes from under the hat. 

”Peekaboo.” Louis slurs, his eyes almost half shut. 

”M'unicorrrrn.” Louis rubs his hands through Harry's hair, the beanie falling to the seat. Louis is laying on top of Harry, his other leg between Harry's thighs. 

”You, my love, are drunk.” Harry whispers and kisses Louis' nose. 

”I know.” Louis starts to giggle, his hands making their way to Harry's chest. 

”You knowhat else?” Louis tries to reach Harry's ear, Louis' mouth hitting Harry's collarbone and the whisper echoing to Harry's skin. Harry chuckles, his eyes meeting Alberto's. The bodyguard turns his smiling face away, trying not to listen to the lovers chit chat. 

 

”Mmhmm?” Harry's strong arms lift Louis higher, his cheek against Harry's. 

”I know you want it.” Louis coos, his face lifting to look Harry in the eyes. 

”Why do you always get so horny when you're drunk?” Harry smiles, his hands brushing Louis' sides. 

 

Louis smiles, his eyes going shut, his head swaying from side to side. Louis struggles up, his movements slow and alcohol almost dripping from his finger tips. Harry gets up on his seat, his back against the leather. Louis throws his leg over Harry's lap, him straddling Harry. Louis' hands stay on Harry's shoulders as he starts to kiss Harry's neck. He sucks the tender skin under Harry's ear, his teeth grazing the pale flesh. 

 

”Remember that we aren't alone.” Harry whispers with a half moan, his eyes falling shut. Louis' fingers run down Harry's abs, the tips of his fingers trying to open Harry's jeans. 

”Lou, wait.” Harry locks Louis' hands in his own, draping them behind Louis' back. Harry opens his eyes as Louis stops. His mouth is pouting, his lashes batting at Harry. Harry can't resist the face of his boyfriend, making him reach his lips to Louis'. Louis makes a happy sound, his mouth hungry against Harry's. 

 

Louis' mouth moves down Harry's neck again, his hands still held by Harry. Harry locks eyes with Alberto, who is trying to keep his laughter inside. 

”Sorry.” Harry mouths, Alberto waving his hand in the air as a sign of no problem. He turns his eyes towards the window next to his seat, trying to give Harry and Louis privacy in the small space. 

 

Music from the radio makes Louis grind his hips down to Harry's, getting him only closer to Harry's body. Louis starts to hum the lalalalala's of the chorus to Harry's ear, his breath tickling Harry's skin. 

”You like this song?” Harry asks breathy. 

”Ooh lalalalala” Louis only answer, his teeth finding Harry's neck again. 

”Are you going to eat me?” Harry laughs. 

”What else did you expect?” Louis murmurs. 

 

Harry's blood runs wildly in his veins, as Louis starts to untangle his hands. Harry becomes weak with the soft hums that Louis makes against his ear. Louis brings Harry's arms high against the headrest of the back seat, making Harry take hold of the steel holders of the pillow. Harry closes his eyes, feeling the sparks that Louis sends through his touches. His hands are on Harry's lower stomach, trying to find the button of Harry's jeans. The moment turns from hot to fumbling as Louis' liquor sticky fingers aren't able to figure out how to open Harry's pants. Harry opens his eyes to see Louis lowering down to see the button, his hands slipping. 

 

”Maybe it's good that you are that drunk Lou.” Harry grins, making Louis drop his head against Harry's chest. Harry can hear him giggling, his hands giving up. Harry lowers his hands to stroke Louis' back. 

”But I want to..” Louis whines, his voice muffled by Harry's shirt. 

”I know, soon we'll be home and we can try again.” Harry consoles. 

”Don't let me fall asleep.” Louis lifts his head to look Harry with sleepy eyes. 

”I won't, I promise.” Harry smiles, brushing his fingers to Louis' cheek. 

”Pinky promise?” Louis lifts his hand, his little finger out. He has his brows raised, his head tilted. 

”You are so weird when you're drunk.” Harry chuckles twining his pinky with Louis'.

”So are you when you're high.” 

”That was only that one time, when I wanted to breathe on a window and draw on it.” Harry shakes his finger in the air. Louis hides his face in Harry's neck, giggling to his skin. Harry hugs Louis tightly in his arms for the rest of the ride, both closing their eyes. 

 

”Hey, Harry, we are home.” Alberto shakes Harry's knee, making him wake from his light sleep. 

”Where's Lou?” Harry's voice comes out half broken, the sound rough. 

”He's already out.” Alberto laughs, pointing to the front yard of their home with his thumb. 

Harry gazes outside, his eyes landing on Louis laying on the stone tiles. Harry chuckles, moving towards the open door. 

”Thanks Al, I'll see you later.” Harry pats the body guards shoulder, earning a warning look by calling him Al. Harry closes the door and watches the car drive away, the gates closing after it. 

 

Harry walks where Louis is, looking down. His hair moves in the light breeze. Louis has his eyes open, them glimmering in the faint morning light. 

”What the hell are you doing?” Harry asks, reaching his hand towards Louis. 

”I fell.”

”How did you fall to your back? There aren't any banana peels on the ground.” Harry smiles, helping Louis to stand. 

”Haha. I was too tired to get up so I decided to stay.” Louis points to the ground with his hand, Harry looking down with the movement. 

”Your knee!” Harry bends, going down on one knee. 

”Oh Harry, where is the ring?” Louis laughs, his other hand still in Harry's. Harry looks up, realizing the setting. A smile spreads on his lips, a loud laugh escaping his lips.

”Sorry, I forgot it. Maybe we'll do a rain check?” 

”It's a deal.” Louis' eyes are full of fond, his smile drowsy. 

”But your knee. You're bleeding my love.” 

”I fell, you unicorn.” Louis face almost yells ”duh” to Harry. Harry shakes his head, pushing the open shoe laces inside Louis' shoe. 

 

”Can you carry me?” Louis asks, as Harry stands up. 

”How would you like to be carried, my drunken love?” 

”Oh puhlease, I'm not that drunk anymore.” Louis smiles. Harry's brows arch up, Louis turning him around and placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. 

”A piggyback ride? Very mature.” 

”Thank you.” Harry bends his knees, Louis jumping to his back. Harry takes Louis inside, leading them straight to the bedroom. 

 

”You remembered!” Louis exclaims, hopping down. His feet stumble backwards, Louis' hand trying to find something to balance himself. 

”We are going to sleep, after I've taken care of the wound on your knee.” Harry gives Louis his hand, leading him to their bathroom. Harry opens Louis' jeans, sitting him on the toilet. A boner in Louis' black briefs stands in front of Harry's eyes, making him giggle. 

”At least I remembered what we were supposed to do after we got home.” Louis huffs, his pretend anger laced with laughter. Harry wets his lips with his tongue. 

 

Harry gets Louis' shoes and pants off, the bulge in Louis' groin distracting him. 

”I can see you blushing.” Louis chirps, his voice high. 

”I know, I can feel it too.” Harry laughs, the blood on his cheeks not the only place it runs. He gets a bottle of disinfectant from the cabinet, a ball of cotton, rolled band-aids and scissors. 

 

”You're my unicorn in shining armor.” Louis sighs, his hand flat on Harry's cheek. Harry gets on his knees in front of Louis to take care of his scuffed knee. 

”Because I love you.” Harry smiles and leans against Louis' touch. 

”I love you.” Louis drops his hand and reposes his back against the toilet. He draws in a quick breath through his teeth as Harry pads the red, open skin with the cotton. Harry blows cool air through his lips to the wound, kissing the top of Louis' knee. He opens the packet of band-aids and cuts the right amount to cover the cut. 

 

”Lets go to bed.” Harry takes Louis' hand in his, leading him to bed. Louis follows with obedient steps. 

”Does it hurt, your knee?” Harry asks turning around to glance at Louis. 

”Naah, you're such a good doctor.” Harry laughs, sitting on the end of the bed. Louis lets go of Harry's hand, leaving him alone. 

”Where are you going?” Harry asks after him, Louis disappearing in to their walk-in closet. He doesn't answer, coming back with two of Harry's scarfs.

”What are you going to do with those?” Harry's voice comes out already knowing the answer. 

 

Louis stands between Harry's legs, dropping the scarfs on the bed. He catches the hem of Harry's shirt, lifting it off. 

”Lay on the bed.” Louis orders, pushing Harry down. Harry smiles, going further on the middle of the mattress. Louis crawls next to him. Lifting Harry's hand to the left bedpost, Louis ties it smoothly. Louis sits on Harry's lap, only to move to the other side with the scarf in his hands. 

 

Harry lays tied to the bed, his hair spread under his head. Louis comes back to straddle him, to kiss him. Louis' mouth makes it's way down to Harry's chest, his wet mouth making small marks on Harry's skin. Louis' hands find Harry's waist, his fingers getting lower. This time his attempts at opening Harry's jeans succeed. 

”Yaayyy.” Louis utters with pure glee, making Harry laugh under him. 

 

\- - - -

 

A warm wind wakes Harry up by blowing his hair on his face. The strands brush the side of his nose, tickling the pores. Harry rubs his hands on his face, opening his eyes to blink a few times in the bright light. The open balcony door lets the wind get in the room and make the curtains vibrate. Harry smiles to himself, reaching his hands above his head. He stretches his muscles, a couple of his joints crackling. His naked body is draped by a duvet, most of the fabric pulled away from him. Harry turns his head, sighing the air from his lungs through his nose. 

 

Louis' hair is a mess around his head. The soft pillow scrunches his cheek, his lips pushed forward. His lashes are brushing the highest peaks of his cheeks, the sun coloring them golden. His small puffs of breath raise his back, the cover moving lightly against his skin. 

 

Harry turns to his stomach, placing his arm under his pillow. He smiles as he watches Louis sleep soundly. How he was so fortunate to find someone like Louis beside him. How young they were, how confused Harry had been in the beginning. But how, in the end, he trusted his heart. And how that decision has made him so happy for the past five years. His heart still pounds with the same irrational rhythm when he admires Louis, like he was that 16 year old boy. This time around, his hair is longer and his love even stronger. 

 

”I know you're staring.” Louis mumbles, the pillow mushing his words. Harry chuckles, his fingertips moving Louis' hair from his forehead. 

”You are just too beautiful.” Harry makes Louis smile, his lips staying closed. 

 

”You have a headache?” 

”Not as bad as I thought. Maybe our playtime helped.” Louis shrugs his shoulders, his eyes still closed. Harry laughs quietly. 

”I'll bring you some juice and a painkiller, just in case.” 

”No, no, don't go. Stay.” Louis peeks his eyes open, the deep blue hitting Harry like waves on the beach. Harry nods, turning to his back. 

Louis takes it as an invitation, moving closer and draping around Harry like a koala to a tree. Harry wraps his other hand around Louis' shoulders, drawing shapes to Louis' arm that rests on Harry's body. 

 

”I love you.” Louis breathes against Harry's neck, kissing a darkening love bite on his skin. 

”I love you even more.” Harry turns his head to kiss the top of Louis' head. He can feel Louis smile against him. 

Louis tightens his arms around Harry. After a while his breathing steadies to a slow beat, his warm body relaxing. Harry listens to the snuffles Louis keeps while he sleeps, them making Harry close his eyes again and dream of their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! :)


End file.
